The Economist
Opis Na wyspie Obóz Jacka Odcinek rozpoczyna się modlitwą Sayida. Po skończonej medytacji podochodzi do ciała Naomi i zamyka jej oczy. Zauważa jej bransoletkę na której jest napisane: N, zawsze będę z tobą. R.G. i zabiera ją. Jack i Miles dyskutują na temat Bena i Charlotte. Miles chce od razu pójść i odbić dziewczynę, jednak Jack przekonuje go, że nie jest to takie łatwe jak sądzi. Jack, Sayid, Kate i Juliet zastanawiają się dlaczego Naomi miała przy sobie zdjęcie Desmonda. Decydują, aby Juliet poszła i przyprowadziła go z plaży. Sayid oferuje swoją pomoc w odbiciu Charlotte. Twierdzi, że tylko on jest w stanie odbić ją dyplomacją, bez rozlewu krwi. Obiecuje Frankowi, że przyprowadzi Charlotte z powrotem i w zamian chce polecieć helikopterem do statku. Miles nie ufa Sayidowi i chce również uczestniczyć w wyprawie. Sayid zgadza się od razu. Wygląda na to, że liczył się z taką możliwością. Jack sugeruje Kate, aby ta poszła z nimi. Nie dlatego, że nie ufa Sayidowi, ale dlatego, że nie ufa Locke'owi. Obóz Locke'a thumb|200px|left Locke i reszta idą przez dżunglę. Sawyer próbuję wyciągnąć od Bena imię szpiega na statku. Dochodzą do miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdywać się chatka Jacoba. John schyla się, dotyka prochu widocznego na ziemi i upewnia się, że jest we właściwym miejscu. Rozbitkowie dziwią się zachowaniu Johna. Ben mówi, że Locke szuka kogoś, kto powie mu, co zrobić dalej. Hurley dowiaduje się, że Charlotte posłuży jako zakładniczka. Mówi głośno, że nie na to się pisał. Nagle John postanawia, że pójdą do Baraków zgodnie z planem. Obóz Jacka Daniel wykorzystując czas nieobecności kolegi, przygotowuje się do eksperymentu. Wyciąga z helikoptera walizkę i statyw i ustawia je w wybranym miejscu. Pożycza telefon od Franka, aby zadzwonić do Reginy, która znajduje się na statku. Frank uprzedza go jednak, aby rozłączył się od razu gdyby odebrał Minkowski. Na szczęście jednak telefon odbiera Regina. Daniel prosi ją o przesłanie paczki, Regina przesyła od razu i odlicza odległość do celu: "30km, 25km ... 5km, dotarło", jednak nic się nie dzieje. Daniel oddzwania do Reginy i mówi, że paczka nie dotarła, to dziwne powtarza. Dżungla Sayid, Kate i Miles idą przez dżunglę i rozmawiają. Sayid pyta Milesa, czy wiele go łączyło z Naomi. Okazuje się, że Naomi i ekipa ratunkowa poznali się dopiero na statku. Da się zauważyć, że dla Milesa los Naomi czy Charlotte jest obojętny. Miles pyta Sayida, dlaczego "wielka rodzina" rozbitków lotu 815 rozdzieliła się. Sayid odpowiada, że była dyskusja na temat, czy ekipa ratunkowa chce ich zabić, czy uratować. Baraki - obóz Innych thumb|200px|right Kate, Sayid i Miles dochodzą do baraków. Wszystkie budynki wyglądają na opuszczone.Nagle cała trójka słyszy jakieś jęki. Ruszają do najbliższego domu. Odgłosy dochodzą zza drzwi. Sayid otwiera drzwi... W środku jest Hurley przywiązany i zakneblowany. Po odwiązaniu Kate zabiera go do pokoju i zaczyna się rozmowa. Hurley twierdzi, że John oszalał, a następnie zostawił go w domku. Mówi też, że John powiedział,że ekipa z frachtowca przyjdzie uwolnić Charlotte a rozbitków zabije. Pyta więc Milesa, czy tak zrobią. Miles w swoim stylu odpowiada: "Jeszcze nie..". Na pytanie gdzie mogą być pozostali, Hugo odpowiedział, że John wybierał się do domu Bena. Kate, Sayid, Hurley i Miles wkraczają do domu Bena. Kate podchodzi do szafy, otwiera ją- jest pusta. Sayid wchodzi do bibliteczki, uważnie obserwuje książki. Nagle zauważa, że za szafą jest tajne przejście. Odsuwa szafę i widzi drzwi. Wchodzi do środka. Widzi mnóstwo ubrań, koszul i krawatów. Otwiera szafkę i jego oczom ukazują się pieniądze różnych narodowości- głównie funty, dolary i euro. Wyciąga je. Pod nimi kryją się dziesiątki paszportów i dowodów osobistych różnych krajów. Sayid otwiera paszport szwajcarski, w którym widnieje zdjęcie Bena oraz imię i nazwisko: DEAN MORIARTY. Kate szuka pod łóżkiem. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Sawyer. Wymownym gestem pokazuje, żeby Kate była cicho. Jednak kobieta głośno zawołała Sayida, który oderwał się od paszportów i ruszył jej na pomoc. Wychodząc z kryjówki trafia na Locke'a, który ma wycelowany pistolet wprost na niego. Locke uspokaja Sayida, że Kate ma się dobrze. Danielle podchodzi i przykłada Milesowi pistolet do głowy. Locke chwali Hugo, że wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Miles zostaje w pomieszczeniu, a Danielle i Hurley wyprowadzają Sayida. Sayid ląduje z Benem w jednym budynku. Benjamin żartuje, że chyba skończyły się Locke'owi więzienia. Sayid zaczyna szukać ucieczki, sprawdzając jakość krat założonych na oknach. Ben wspomina, że założył się z Lockiem o to, że Sayid nie będzie tak głupi, aby uwierzyć w przedstawienie z "uwięzionym przyjacielem". A następnie mówi, że nie warto mieć przyjaciół, którym nie można ufać. Kate rozmawia z Sawyerem na temat wydostania się z wyspy, a następnie przekonuje Kate, że poza wyspą nie czeka na nią nic poza kajdankami i więzieniem. Do pomieszczenia, w którym są więzieni Sayid i Ben wchodzi John Locke. Zawiązuje się rozmowa o oddaniu Charlotte Sayidowi.Sayid tłumaczy Locke'owi, że gdy dostanie się na statek zdobędzie ważne informacje na temat ludzi znajdujących się na frachtowcu. Locke wyjawia mu, że Ben ma na statku swojego szpiega. Irakijczyk wymienia Milesa za Charlotte i wraz z nią wraca w okolice helikoptera. Baraki - obóz Innych Kate, Sayid i Miles wkraczają do domu Bena. Kate podchodzi do szafy, otwiera ją- jest pusta. Sayid wchodzi do bibliteczki, uważnie obserwuje książki. Nagle zauważa, że za szafą jest tajne przejście. Odsuwa szafę i widzi drzwi. Wchodzi do środka Widzi mnóstwo ubrań, koszul i krawatów -jest to ukryty pokój Bena. Otwiera szafkę i jego oczom ukazują się pieniądze różnych narodowości- głównie yeny, funty i euro (wszystko to warte około pół miliona dolarów). W drugiej szufladzie kryją się dziesiątki paszportów i dowodów osobistych różnych krajów. Sayid otwiera paszport szwajcarski, w którym widnieje zdjęcie Bena oraz imię i nazwisko: DEAN MORIARTY. Kate szuka pod łóżkiem. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Sawyer. Wymownym gestem pokazuje, żeby Kate była cicho. Jednak kobieta głośno zawołała Sayida, który oderwał się od paszportów i ruszył jej na pomoc. Wychodząc z kryjówki trafia na Locke'a, który ma wycelowany pistolet wprost na niego. Locke uspokaja Sayida, że Kate ma się dobrze. Danielle podchodzi i przykłada Milesowi pistolet do głowy. Locke chwali Hugo, że wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Miles zostaje w pomieszczeniu, a Danielle i Hurley wyprowadzają Sayida. thumb|200px|left Sayid ląduje z Benem w jednym budynku. Benjamin żartuje, że chyba skończyły się Locke'owi więzienia. Sayid zaczyna szukać ucieczki, sprawdzając jakość krat założonych na oknach. Ben wspomina, że założył się z Lockiem o to, że Sayid nie będzie tak głupi, aby uwierzyć w przedstawienie z "uwięzionym przyjacielem". A następnie mówi, że nie warto mieć przyjaciół, którym nie można ufać. Kate rozmawia z Sawyerem na temat wydostania się z wyspy, a następnie przekonuje Kate, że poza wyspą nie czeka na nią nic poza kajdankami i więzieniem. Do pomieszczenia, w którym są więzieni Sayid i Ben wchodzi John Locke. Zawiązuje się rozmowa o oddaniu Charlotte Sayidowi.Sayid tłumaczy Locke'owi, że gdy dostanie się na statek zdobędzie ważne informacje na temat ludzi znajdujących się na frachtowcu. Locke wyjawia mu, że Ben ma na statku swojego szpiega. Irakijczyk wymienia Milesa za Charlotte i wraz z nią wraca w okolice helikoptera. Ekipa Jacka thumb|200px|right|Eksperyment Daniela Jack rozmawia z Lapidusem o baseballu. Pyta, czy Red Sox naprawdę wygrali mistrzostwa. Okazuje się, że Frank jest kibicem Yankeesów. Nagle na niebie pojawia się obiekt lecący z bardzo dużą prędkością. Dan pierwszy go zauważa, krzycząc, że to ładunek. Obiekt uderza o ziemię, Daniel podbiega i wyciąga ze środka cyfrowy zegarek. Z kieszeni wyciąga drugi zegarek i zauważa, że różnica czasu pomiędzy światem zewnętrznym a wyspą wynosi 31 minut i 20 sekund. Frank zauważa, że wróciła Juliet wraz z Desmondem. Na twarzy Desa na widok helikoptera pojawia się radość i satysfakcja. Desmond podchodzi do Lapidusa i wypytuje go o to, czy zna Penelope Wildmore. Pilot przecząco kiwa głową. Zdenerwowany Desmond deklaruje się, że leci z nim na frachtowiec. thumb|200px|left|Sayid opuszcza wyspę W tym momencie Sayid wraz z Charlotte wracają do ekipy. Charlotte wita się z Frankiem i Danielem. Na pytanie Jacka, gdzie jest Kate, Sayid mówi, że postanowiła zostać. Lapidus pyta go gdzie się podział Miles, a Sayid odpowiada, że go wymienił. Frank mówi do Irakijczyka, że oszukiwał, jednak po chwili przyznaje się, że Miles był dla niego jak "wrzód na dupie". Frank pyta Charlotte i Daniela, czy chcą lecieć z nim na statek, jednak ci odpowiadają, że zostaną na wyspie.Frank mówi, że zostało jedno wolne miejsce. Sayid proponuje, by wziął ciało Naomi. Irakijczyk żegna się z Jackiem. Po chwili samolot wraz z Frankiem, Desmondem, Sayidem i zwłokami Naomi bezpiecznie unosi się w powietrze i opuszcza terytorium wyspy. Flashforward Flashforward Sayida- SESZELE thumb|200px|right|Sayid po zabiciu włoskiego mężczyzny ([[Avellino)]]Na polu golfowym na Seszelach Sayid trenuje grę w golfa. Po chwili podjeżdża wózek golfowy. Wysiada mężczyzna, który z włoskim akcentem pyta, czy może przyłączyć się do gry. Udziela Sayidowi fachowych rad, jakim kijem uderzyć. Mężczyzna, widząc, że Sayid uderza kijem 7 proponuję zakład o 50 euro, kto uderzy bliżej dołka. Irakijczyk proponuję 100 euro.Sayid uderza piłkę, która ląduje w odległości kilkunastu metrów od dołka. Mężczyzna chwali umiejętności Sayida, a następnie pyta czym zarabia na tak ekskluzywne pole golfowe. Sayid odpowiada, że nijak, a następnie dodaje, że dostaje duże odszkodowania dzięki katastrofie samolotu Oceanic Airlines 815 i że należy do Oceanic 6 Mężczyznę nagle ogarnęły strach i panika.Sayid uspokoił go mówiąc: "Uderzaj przyjacielu!". Facet trafia piłką bliżej dołka niż strzał Sayida i prosi by Sayid zachował pieniądze. Mężczyzna próbuje jak najszybciej odejść, a wtedy Sayid wkłada ręce do walizki, ubiera białe rękawiczki, wyciąga pistolet i obraca się w stronę mężczyzny i mówi:" Pozwól sobie zapłacić. Nalegam, panie Avelino" po czym oddaje strzał i odchodzi. 'Flashforward Sayida- BERLIN ' Sayid idzie do berlińskiej kawiarni. Spotyka blondynkę, pyta czy może się przysiąść. Kobieta twierdząco skina głową.Sayid wyciąga mapę, a kobieta pyta czego Sayid szuka. Odpowiada, że szuka Placu Poczdamskiego, a następnie dodaje, że kocha Europę, bo tutaj wszyscy mówią po angielsku. thumb|200px|left|Sayid wyrzuca telefon komórkowy przez który dzwoniłKobieta uśmiecha się i odpowiada, że jest przecznicę stąd,po drugiej stronie drogi. Sayid uprzejmie dziękuje, a ona przedstawia się imieniem Elsa. Sayid zamawia espresso. Zawiązuje się dialog. Sayid mówi, że jest łowcą głów do rekrutacji. Elsa pracuje u ekonomisty, najczęściej robi mu zakupy i jest na każde jego wezwanie. Następnie kobieta przez chwilę mu się przygląda, aż wreszcie pyta czy skądś zna Sayida. Irakijczyk odpowiada, że powie jej, skąd się znają, jeśli ona da się zaprosić na kolację. Blondynka zaznacza miejsce na mapie i umawia się z nim na godzinę 20.00. Oczywiście jeśli Sayid znajdzie zaznaczone miejsce :) Sayid wychodzi z restauracji, wyciąga telefon i dzwoni mówiąc, że nawiązał kontakt, a następnie rozłącza się i wyrzuca telefon do kosza. 'Flashforward Sayida- BERLIN ' Dom Elsy.Kobieta przygotowuje się do randki,otwiera drzwi. W progu stoi elegancko ubrany Sayid. Przytula się do Sayida i całują się. Sayid mówi, że to już ich piąta randka.Wchodzi do środka i pomaga kobiecie założyć łańcuszek na szyję.Kobieta mówi, że nie zabiera ze sobą pagera, służącego do kontaktów z szefem. Jednak Sayid bierze pager, tłumacząc się, że nie chce, żeby Elsa przez niego straciła pracę.Na pytanie, czy Sayid ma szefa, mężczyzna odpowiada, że każdy ma szefa. Elsa pyta, dlaczego Sayid nadal jest w Berlinie, choć miał być tutaj tylko tydzień. On odpowiada, że jego zadanie, okazało się być trudniejsze niż myślał. Elsa miała nadzieję, że został przez nią. Sayid popędza ją mówiąc: "Chodźmy. Strauss czeka" thumb|200px|right Sayid leży w łóżku z Elsą, uśmiechają się do siebie. Elsa stwierdza że nic nie wiedzą o sobie i że zakochani powinni sobie wszystko mówić. Jarrah decyduje się opowiedzieć historię wydostania się z wyspy i o swojej pracy. W tym momencie dzwoni szef Elsy i każe jej jechać do hotelu Aldon. Sayid prosi swoją kochankę aby ta wyjechała z miasta by nie miała kłopotów, bo wkrótce wszyscy będą wypytywać o jej szefa. Z rozmowy wynika, że Irakijczyk ma zamiar go zabić gdyż znajduje się on na jego liście. Elsa wydaje się poruszona tymi słowami, wychodzi do innego pomieszczenia, wraca i strzela do Jarraha raniąc go w bark, po czym dzwoni informując kogoś o tych wydarzeniach. Chce dobić rannego i twierdzi, że teraz już nie poznają nazwisk. Na koniec rozmowy, kobieta otrzymuje polecenie przywiezienia rannego. Tymczasem Sayid sięga po pistolet i strzela do Elsy raniąc ją śmiertelnie. Irakijczyk podchodzi do niej, zamyka jej oczy a po jego policzkach płyną łzy. thumb|200px|left|Ben operuje Sayida Sayid wchodzi do gabinetu zabiegowego w przychodni weterynaryjnej. Weterynarz, opatruje rannego, wypytuje o ostatnie wydarzenia i przyczyny nieudanej akcji. Człowiekiem tym okazuje się być Ben. Mówi, że Sayid za bardzo się on zaangażował w znajomość z Elsą oraz aby nie miał litości dla „tych” ludzi. Ben pyta płaczącego Jarraha czy dalej chce chronić swoich przyjaciół. Ten potwierdza. Linus ma dla Sayida kolejne nazwisko (osobę do zabicia). Ciekawostki * Jin, Sun i Michael nie wystąpili w tym odcinku. * Sayid zapytał się pilota czy helikopter poleci, na co pilot odpowiedział mu że po to jest. Jack zadał Sayidowi to samo pytanie w poprzednim odcinku i Sayid powiedział że poleci. Czyżby przez jeden odcinek Sayid o tym zapomniał? * Ben posiada paszport w którym ma wpisane nazwisko MORIARTY, znane z powieści A.C.Doylea o Sherlocku Holmesie. James Moriarty – profesor, wybitny matematyk i geniusz zła, nazywany był przez autora Napoleonem zbrodni. Cytaty * Hurley: Kim jesteś? * Miles: Gdzie oni do cholery poszli, grubasku? * Hurley: O, jak fajnie. Ze statku przysłali nam drugiego Sawyera. Fakty * Sayid zabił w tym odcinku dwie osoby. * Sayid jest czwartym z szóstki Oceanic * Sayid okazuje się być płatnym mordercą. ** Pracuje dla Bena * Chata Jacoba zmieniła swoje położenie * Grupa Jacka odbiła Charlotte. Straciła jednak Milesa i Kate * Opóźnienie pomiędzy wyspą a światem zewnętrznym wynosi 31 minut i 20 sekund * Sayid opuścił wyspę jako pierwszy z rozbitków którzy lecieli lotem 815 ** Sayid jeśli już opuścił wyspę to jako trzeci po Michaelu i Waltcie ** Desmond również opuścił wyspę, jednak nie zalicza się do Oceanic 6, ponieważ nie leciał lotem Oceanic 815 * Ben przegrał dolara w zakładzie z Locke'iem Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Kim jest R.G.? Galeria grafika:ben_paszport403.jpg|Szwajcarski paszport Bena grafika:4x03-usunięta scena.jpg|Usunięta scena da:The Economist de:4.03 Der Ökonom en:The Economist es:The Economist fr:4x03 it:L'economista nl:The Economist pt:The Economist ru:Экономист zh:第4季 第3集